How to Tutor your Dragon
by Androgynousy
Summary: SMUT IN CHAPTER 3. Cover art and prologue provided by sakura-fraust in collaboration with cenizaella, both on tumblr, but I can't link their blogs for some reason, and used with permission. Cinder / Yang. My tumblr: blake-bellabootay. Yang wasn't sure how she had ended up in a dark corner of Beacon library with Cinder Fall, but she definitely wanted to see where it was going.
1. Prologue

**This chapter is written in it's entirety by sakura-fraust on tumblr in collaboration with cenizaella, also on tumblr, ( I can't link them for some reason ) and used by me with permission as a prompt.**

Yang wasn't entirely clear how the two of them ended up in this situation. She remembered she was walking back from her last class with the rest of her team, groaning along with her younger sister about an upcoming test, when someone suggested a study session. Then they ran into Emerald and her team, there was talk between teams of tests, suggestion that both teams study together, the obvious question of what subjects we needed help on, and Blake chiming in on Yang's behalf. She remembered giving her partner a look of betrayal as she spilled Yang's poor grades in a few classes. Next thing she knew though, Emerald had a devious look as she offered up one of her teammates to help tutor Yang one-on-one. Cinder, her name was, and the molten glare she shot at Emerald could have sent a Deathstalker scurrying. She idly wondered to herself if this was payback for something, but before Yang could politely decline, the black haired woman agreed to it.

Needless to say, Yang wasn't paying attention in the slightest, not to the study material at any rate. Instead her focus was on the mysterious woman sitting next to her who gave off the faint vibe that she didn't want to be doing this any more than Yang did.

So there they were, tucked in some dark corner of the library with a small pile of textbooks and notes as Cinder went on and on about… whatever page the textbook was open to. She might not have been paying attention to what was being said, but she had to admit that the other woman's voice was extremely pleasant to the ear. This was also probably the most she's ever heard Cinder talk. It was usually Emerald that did all the talking for her team, and she realized she really didn't know anything about the rest of her team, especially not Cinder. So when said mystery woman suddenly stopped talking and looked over at Yang expectantly, the brawler found herself caught very much off guard.

"Umm…" Yang said dumbly, lilac eyes blinking a few times as she quickly glanced down to where the pen was pointing and then looking back up at Cinder. She could gather two things from the other woman's expression; one, that she just asked a question, and two, that she wanted this to be over with already. Having not heard the question at all, she decided to simply try and change the subject. "I didn't understand a lick of it!" She exclaimed with a little too much pep, "I'm not really much of an auditory or visual learner, I prefer a more… hands-on approach to things. But hey, I have a better idea! Instead of reading these books, why don't you tell me about yourself, miss tall, sultry, and mysterious~." A wide grin spread across Yang's face. She didn't really expect Cinder to take her inquisition seriously, but regardless of how she reacted, it would be better than studying.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry that it's a bit short, I was pushed for time.**

Were Cinder to say that she wasn't taken aback by the younger girl's flirting, she would have been lying. However, just as she would command any of her team to do, she needed to get the teams of Beacon to trust their disguise, and team RWBY certainly was a prominent team, and thus an important one to get to know. Cinder lulled it over, likely confusing the blonde in front of her, and decided to take Yang's question seriously. After all, she certainly wasn't benefiting much from tutoring the enemy.

"Well," the older woman finally replied. "that hardly seems very appropriate, but seeing as you don't look to be learning much anyway, what would you like to know?"

"Y'know just the basic stuff." Yang started. "Where you're from, what you do, whether you're single." Yang added a waggle of the eyebrows to accompany her final question, for added effect, seeing if her usual tricks worked on the mysterious woman.

This time, Cinder was expecting such a response, and didn't have to think too long to come up with an equallly offputting response. "Well, I'm from Haven, I'm a huntress, and I'm single, not that you could handle my heat." She looked away from Yang as she finished her sentence, adding to the intrigue.

Yang wasn't one to be outdone when it came to flirting, and she quickly shot back a response. "Trust me baby, I can handle it, I'm pretty much fireproof. Bring. It. On."

Cinder wasn't expecting that.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm a bit more pleased with this one. Enjoy. Also, smut.**

She had to give it to the girl, she was brave. Once again, Cinder found herself spending far too long to try and think of how to respond, her amber eyes scanning the firecracker's face for any sign of weakness. This was no longer a "get to know a Beacon student" mission, no longer a part of the plan. She wasn't to be outdone, this was war. That said, Cinder had an idea, she had nothing to say, but actions speak louder than words. She took advantage of Yang's positioning, and pushed her over onto her desk, before grabbing her arms and pinning them above her golden mane with one arm. With that, she then leant over Yang and nibbled at her ear slightly before whispering into it. "Don't test me, I will bring you to your knees." Fuck the plan, she would show this child that she was not as clever as she thought she was.

Yang liked where this was going. As much as the raven haired woman may have thought that Yang had some sort of agenda to outdo her, her plan basically extended as far as: flirt, get out of tutoring, get laid. If the last part of that plan was going to come to fruition, she needed to keep going, never letting up on the flirting. "I would love to see you try."

Yang had thought that that would have put the woman off of her ministrations, but her teasing had seemed to have flicked some sort of 'relentless sex machine' switch in Cinder's mind, and her plan's completion was now inevitable. The woman pulled Yang's orange scarf over her head and used it to secure her hand to the desk, trapping Yang, and freeing her hand. Yang was happy to finally be restrained with a material that she couldn't burn through, being her clothing. Cinder's hands now free, she decided to have some fun with the girl before getting down to the thick of it. She grazed her right hand over Yang's breast, before ghosting it down the girl's side, to the hem of her shirt, before grabbing it and pulling over the girl's head, leaving it wrapped around Yang's arms, further trapping her, and leaving Yang in her bra, yellow to match the rest of her ensemble. Cinder pulled it down, revealing the girl's generous bust. Cinder moved her hand to aggressively grope the girl's right breast, all the while grinding her core against the brawler's leg. The old flame lowered her head and bit Yang's right shoulder, hard enough to draw out the sweet tang of blood, something Cinder was used to, and enjoyed, causing Yang to gasp audibly, further satisfying Cinder. Finally, she picked herself up and stood on her own feet, sauntering around the table to the side of Yang's head, grabbing her by the chin and restraining her movements. The older woman stared Yang directly in the eyes. "You've made a mistake in angering me, I will destroy you. Be a good, obedient girl and do exactly as I ask or I will leave you here when I'm done, naked and alone."

That didn't sound all that bad to Yang.


End file.
